Enclave Rising
by sucide1234
Summary: AU: A Courier named Corvus Rebuilds the Enclave in the Mojave and leads them to Victory!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now time for a story starring my favorite faction from the Fallout series! (NCR and Brotherhood are a close 2nd.)**

It all started when the courier named Corvus met the followers doctor Arcade Gannon. The duo went on many adventures in the mojave from reactivating Helios one to earning the trust of the boomers and along the way Arcade had revealed more of his past to his courier friend, most notably his association with the enclave. Corvus accepter his friends past and helped him accept it and embrace his heritage. While meeting the Enclave remnants Corvus felt a sense of sadness listening to their stories, they were good people who wanted to rebuild society, they just had horrible leadership, but with the right leader and goals they could be the best hope for the post war world.

Corvus knew what he had to do.

He had to rebuild the enclave and reform them into a force for good in the wasteland.

Corvus knew the challenge ahead of him, there was only 5 enclave members, so he had to use all of his resources to help in his mission and he was already underway on making his preparations.

With the good deeds he's done around the wasteland Corvus was able to use his influence to recruit people to his cause, some were mercenaries, former NCR or Legion Members that prefer him over their leadership and defected to join his cause, and just the general wastelander. With these new recruits he estimated he was now 50 strong. Not the size of the NCR or Legion but with the enclave's advanced technology it should even out the battlefield.

Next he used the military technology from the divide to bolster his forces, Eyebots and advanced military Weapons and Robots.

Hologram technology provided from the Sierra madre would prove invaluable as the holograms could function as security or as an invincible soldier.

Big MT. provided him with an army of Cyberdogs and Roboscorpions, and if need be he could use the lobotomites as drones.

With his Army forming Corvus had to take care of the factions in the Mojave. The boomers agreed to support his cause and will provide support for him.

The Powder gangers were wiped out by Corvus to ensure they couldn't intervene in the battle.

The Great Khans made an alliance with Corvus and his forces. Papa Khan willing to send soldiers to aid Corvus and his forces.

The Brotherhood was tricky, with the previous hostilities between the two factions Corvus knew they would be hard to convince but he knew with the Work he had done for them and that Elder Mcnamara was a reasonable person he knew he had a chance. After a lengthy discussion and some agreements The Mojave brotherhood chapter would make a temporary peace agreement with the Enclave.

Everything was falling into its place.

Location: Lucky 38 Penthouse Suite

Corvus looked at the monitor of Yes Man. "Are the Securitrons ready for deployment?" he asked.

"Of course, your army is ready to be used by your Enclave!" Yes man happily exclaimed.

"Thank you Yes Man, i have one last thing to do before the Battle for the Dam."

Corvus had gone to the Remnants bunker to inform the Remnants of his plan. You see the Remnants and Arcade did not actually know Corvus was rebuilding the Enclave and were left in the dark but know that everything was ready Corvus would tell them everything.

Corvus walked into the control room of the bunker, the remnants and Arcade were huddled around the main map.

"Well we are all here but what did you call us all here for?" Judah Kreger asked.

"I have a plan and it involves all of you, it came after listening to your stories and how you lost everything, but what if I told you that i could give you all back your lives?" Corvus started.

"What are you talking about, your speaking nonsense kid, the Enclave Disbanded, those who were not hunted down or went into hiding fled to the East Coast." Moreno Berated.

"Yes but as long as you are all still here, there is a chance and if you want to take that chance follow me outside." Corvus said gesturing towards the entrance. The Remnants and Arcade looked at each other before shrugging what else did they have left to lose?

When they climbed out of the bunker hatch, the site before them shocked them. In Front of the bunker was numerous squads of Corvus Followers dressed in suits of Remnants Power Armor and wielding powerful energy and Heavy weapons. "The old Enclave fell because they wanted to commit genocide against the wasteland and the wasteland struck back at them for it, now this new Enclave will help the Wasteland Rebuild by creating communities and offer a future for America, once you 5 fought under the Enclave Banner, now I ask will you fight once more?" Corvus said as he finished his speech.

There was a few looks from the Remnants as they looked at each other before all of them had a small smile on their face and stood at attention and Saluted Corvus "Sir yes Sir." they all shouted.

Corvus saluted back, America was on the track to being reborn.

 **AN: That's it for the First Chapter, Tell me what you think by leaving a Review and if you have any Ideas you want to see or Thoughts on where this story is heading Share them! Apologies for any Grammar or Spelling Errors I still am not the greatest writer but I enjoy writing these Fanfics nonetheless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Nellis Air Force Base**

Enclave Soldiers were lined up in formation, Moreno walked down the front with his arms behind his back judging the new Recruits. They may not have been soldiers from the Oil rig or Navarro but with the Right guidance they had potential.

"Alright Rookies, it's my job to turn you from simple farmhands and Mercs into some of America's Finest Soldiers." Moreno than stopped in front of the Soldiers "The 2nd battle is coming and we need to be combat ready, we need to show the NCR and the legion how real soldiers fight, are you ready to show them that the Enclave will never fall as long as America still exists!"

The Entire Conglomerate Stood at Attention and saluted.

 **3 Days Later**

 **Lucky 38**

Corvus monitored the data banks on the Lucky 38 when an Enclave officer ran in and stood at attention "Sir the Battle of the dam has begun." Corvus than put his hand on his chin in thought before removing it "Send in our forces, Contact our Allies and inform the battle has begun."

"Yes Sir!" and with that the officer took off.

Corvus than went back to his room and opened a large container inside was a full custom suit of Remnants Power Armor a 5 star circle was on the chest piece signifying Corvus Rank as a General in the Enclave. He than grabbed a plasma Caster from the same container.

"Show time." he said to himself before he left the lucky 38.

 **Location: Hoover Dam**

The NCR was locked in a fierce gunfight with Legion soldiers, the NCR may have had the superior Technology but the legion had the numbers.

"They just keep coming!" an NCR Soldier shouted to his comrades.

Same soldier was than knocked to the ground by a Centurion with a super sledge. Just as the centurion was about to lay the killing blow a plasma blast to the chest killed the Centurion instantly. The NCR soldier stood up and saw a small squad of Enclave soldiers Armed with Plasma and Laser Rifles.

The legion soldiers than pulled out hunting rifles and shot the Enclave Soldiers but the bullets simply bounced off the power armor.

"Open Fire." an Enclave soldier ordered.

The Soldiers than proceeded to unleash a barrage of laser and plasma fire against the lightly armored legion Soldiers quickly vaporizing them. Overhead the NCR Soldiers saw a Pre-War Bomber proceed to carpet bomb the fort.

Towards the other Side of the dam towards the Legate Camp, a Combined Force of Great Khan, Brotherhood, Securitrons, and Enclave Soldiers wiped out the Legion soldiers protecting the front of the Camp. The Legion were simply caught off guard and were unprepared for this combined arms attack.

Corvus had managed to push his way through the dam and meet up with the Assault Force at the gate of the Legate Camp. There he saw an Enclave officer finishing placing C4 on the Gate. "Explosives are primed and Ready Sir." the officer stated handing Corvus the Detonator. Once everyone was far enough from the gate Corvus detonated the Explosives and the Coalition force ran in and began the final push.

 **Legate's Camp**

Lanius was not pleased with how the battle was going. He had expected the NCR to go down without much of a fight. What he did not count on was the massive coalition of Brotherhood, Enclave, and great Khans. His thoughts were interrupted as a loud explosion rocked his camp, Coalition Forces ran into the camp and mowed down any legion members. Lanius watched his forces get quickly annihilated from atop his cliffside tent. He than heard various weapon loading sounds from behind him, he turned around and saw Enclave Soldiers wielding Gatling lasers and miniguns aimed at him.

The Enclave Soldiers moved out of the way as a figure walked up to Lanius, Lanius saw that this man looked similar to the other soldiers except he had a 5 star circle on the breastplate of his power armor. Clearly this was their general.

"An Impressive show of power, I have heard rumors of the Enclave's Power but to see it before me is… Enlightening." Lanius began.

Corvus holstered his plasma caster on his back, "What Caesar giving you orders from the grave? Face it Lanius, Caesar, Vulpes, even Lucius died during my assault on the fort. The Legion is Done for, Without Caesar the legion will tear itself apart." Corvus stated.

"Caesar's Will is the will of the legion, Every tribe from Arizona to California shall bear the Mark of the legion." Lanius Retorted.

"Really? Well i'm afraid that won't be happening today!" and with that Corvus quickly Took his plasma caster and shot Lanius in the hand stunning him and forcing him to drop his sword.

"Open Fire men!" corvus ordered and with that a hailfire of bullets and lasers hit lanius, Knocking the legate onto the dirt. Enclave Snipers armed with gauss Rifles took shots at lanius from a nearby cliff. The Combined fire was enough to put down the beast of the Legion.

* * *

Corvus walked towards the exit of the camp with his forces when out of nowhere the gate exploded and NCR Veteran Rangers ran into the camp flanking the one and only General oliver. Corvus held up his hand to tell his men to hold their fire.

"Well well, Legion on the Run got to say this day has full of been surprises, never thought id see Enclave Soldiers fight side by side with the Brotherhood. I suppose we got you to thank for putting the bull down today." Oliver stated.

"Yes well while i appreciate the Compliments i'm sure you did not come here to talk about me, i'm sure you're now wondering how this plays out and who gets what." corvus stated.

Oliver seemed impressed "I see why you're men follow you, yes id like to know what it is you plan to do."

An Enclave officer handed Corvus a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen to which Corvus handed it to oliver.

"Have the NCR Vacate the Mojave to the Enclave, Cease Hostilities with the Enclave, Grant Amnesty towards Enclave Remnants, and the Return of Navorro to Enclave Personnel." Oliver read out shocked by the numerous requests on this paper, "And what makes you think i'd be crazy enough to sign this paper? After all the fighting you'd think we just hightail it and give in to your demands?"

"Keep reading." is all Corvus simply said.

Oliver did so and read what the NCR Get in Exchange for agreeing to these terms, "NCR Forces are allowed to maintain the embassy on the Strip, 50% of Power from Hoover Dam will go to NCR Territories in California, and the Enclave will Assist the NCR in Pursuing the Legion in the East and all Territory gained from the Legion will become NCR States." Oliver finished reading the paper and rubbed his face with his hand in thought and gave a sigh of resignation "Alright these seem like agreeable terms, I'll sign your treaty, and with that oliver wrote his name on the paper signifying the Peace Between the Enclave and the NCR.

Oliver than handed Corvus the Paper back just on quee Enclave Vertibirds flew overhead heading towards New Vegas, A New Nation was born Today.

 **AN: Thanks for Reading, Be Sure to let me know your thoughts in a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took a while to get out, I've been busy with personal life stuff, now i can get back to the Story!**

3 years have passed since the Legions defeat at the battle of Hoover Dam and the Enclave's resurrection. The Enclave had grown considerable in terms of power and control. The City or as it its known now the State of New Vegas, had grown tremendously over the past 3 years and has become the seat of the Enclave Government. The lucky 38 once a casino and base of operations for Mr. House has changed under the Enclave's management and was almost unrecognizable. The Casino furniture and deco was gutted out and replaced with an Enclave aesthetic. The hotel rooms were turned into barracks for the troops. The once 5 star restaurants were now the cafeteria for the Enclave staff. The Lucky 38 itself was renamed "the Tower"reaffirming the Enclave's Power. Interestingly enough, the top floor of the tower held a conference room where the Enclave Council would meet.

Yup, the Enclave was now ruled by a governing council body that would meet. True Corvus held almost absolute power but he insisted on a creation of a council that would meet to help decide the Enclave's course of action.

Speaking of which Corvus was currently in his office overlooking the Streets of New Vegas below. The Entire city was lit up, no longer was the strip the only thing that lit up, now the entire city was a bright light and a beacon towards rebuilding society. Law and order had been re-established in the mojave. Corvus looked below and saw a convoy of Enclave Troop Carriers moving out of the City. He than saw a trio of enclave vertibirds fly out. Yup, the Enclave was back and is not going anywhere anytime soon. He than heard his office door open and saw an officer walk in.

"Sir the council is gathering and requests your presence." the officer stated.

"Thank you captain, i'll make my way now." Corvus responded back to which the Captain saluted and walked away. Corvus than proceeded to elevator and pushed the button to the top floor.

Upon entering the council Room Corvus looked around still amazed by it. The wall was entirely glass and had a 360 degree view of the city. In the center was the council seats and in the very center of the room was a holoprojector for the council to use. Corvus than sat in his council chair which was in the center.

Soon after the rest of the council walks into the room and sat into their respective seats.

Corvus decided to begin "Alright we are gathered here for a reason, but first i'd like to hear the reports from each of you."

Each council member specialized in a aspect of the enclave. First up was Commander Judah Kreger representing the Enclave's military power.

"Enlistment it up to an all time high, our patrols inform us that raider activity is almost non existent. We've managed to turn the old Searchlight Airport into one of our major bases. Overall troop morale is higher than ever."

Next up was Minister Grant, the man was responsible for the Enclaves Production and supply management. "With numerous factories churning out Vertibirds, Power armor, and energy weapons, we should not face a shortage of gear for our military. With the technology retrieved from the Sierra madre we've also been able to use the matter creation technology found in those vending machines to further aid in our resources. Not to mention the numerous farms and the Hoover Dam itself providing clean water and food.

Following Minister Grants report was Doctor Henry, head of Biodivision. "Our work has sped up greatly with much of the technology in Big MT. We've been able to start producing cyberdogs and robobrains. Of course were using them for peacekeeping and pacification purposes. And of course Gabe is getting his monthly check ups. That large dog is quite a handful.

Corvus simply smiled slightly and leaned back reflecting on the large cyberdog. He saved the dog from Dr. Mobius robo scorpions and spared the large cyberdog and showed Dr. Borus the error of his ways. Once the Enclave was reformed Dr. Henry along with his team worked on flushing all of the Psycho out of the dogs body causing gabe to return to his happy docile self once more. Though he was still quite large and posed a serious threat to anyone. Course that's why they decided to make Gabe a literal attack dog for the Enclave.

Next up was Dr. Thompson who was in charge of R&D for the Enclave. "We've been making several great strides in various fields. We've recently acquired blueprints from ED-E that contain schematics of something called 'Hellfire Power Armor' it seems to intimidating and would demonize our forces so we are currently implementing it into our X-01 Power armor. We've also been sending Recon Teams into the Divide to search for any Military Tech be it weapons or blueprints.

Finally was Civilian affairs and Diplomatic Relations official minister Jenny Arkans. "With our work with the followers and the King's gang we've been able to keep the people of New Vegas supporting our cause. Relations with the NCR have been stable and trade between our two nations have flourished. The Great Khans have moved back into Bitter springs to be with their dead and rebuild their tribe. Papa Khan has assured me that the Great Khan's support the Enclave and will assist us in any conflict. The Brotherhood on the other hand…"

"Im going to take an educated guess and say things are tense." Corvus responded.

"An understatement if there was one sir. While Elder Mcnamara and his chapter ensure they do not wish conflict with us, I cannot say the same for the Elders up in Lost Hills. It's even worse with the East Coast Chapter, the conflict there is still fresh.

"Speaking of the East Coast, I think it's time to shift our topic to why we gathered here in the first place. Dr. Thompson is the _Liberty_ ready?" Corvus asked facing the scientist.

"We've run multiple tests and all came back positive. The Vessel is completely seaworthy."

"Good" Corvus than turned to face Kreger and Minister Grant. "Kreger I want all the available men we have to start boarding. Minister Grant start loading our APC's and Vertibirds onto the ship, not to mention a large quantity of supplies. We'll need every advantage we have if we wish to succeed.

"I'll have the men start boarding immediately." Kreger responded.

"I shall have my logistics team get on it immediately." Grant also responded.

Corvus than turned to ."Dr. Henry, were going to need quite a bit of Cyberdogs, Robo Scorpions, and securitrons."

"I'll let the team at Big MT. know we should have your machines lickety split." the Dr. Replied.

Finally Corvus turned his attention to Jenny "Let the NCR and Great Khans know were moving out. If they wish to send assistance let them know it is welcomed."

"Of Course sir, but what about the brotherhood?" she replied.

"I doubt the brotherhood would send help not to mention the East Coast would more than likely would shoot us on sight."

"As you command sir." is all that jenny replied.

Corvus than walked over to a window and looked out into the city "With New California becoming secure its time for our Ultimate goal."

Corvus than turned to face his officers who were in turn staring at him.

"Were bringing our lost East Coast Brothers and Sister back into the fold. Tomorrow we set sail for this 'Commonwealth', you are all dismissed."

 **AN: Again sorry this chapter took a while just been busy with school stuff. Now that the Enclave have established themselves we shall see how things go for them. Let me know your thoughts on how they will react to the factions of Fallout 4 (Institute, railroad etc). Hope you enjoy longer chapters will be coming! I just wanted to get something out to let people know this story isn't dead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Appreciate the Support for the story! Hope you are all enjoying it. Now let's get back into it.**

 **CHAPTER 4: THE VOYAGE BEGINS**

* * *

 **LOCATION: SAN FRANCISCO**

The Docks of San Francisco were abuzz with activity as Enclave soldiers were either boarding the Liberty or loading supplies onto the ship. Vertibirds were flying and landing onto the Hangar deck of the ship. Enclave APC'S were being driven up ramps and onto the vehicle bay of the ship. Cargo Containers were being loaded into the ship filled with Supplies varying from food to weapons. Outside the docks an Enclave Vertibird lands and its passengers leave the vehicle. One of these passengers being Corvus himself.

Corvus looked at the Liberty, it was a remarkable piece of Pre-war engineering. It was the largest Sealift ever the Great War it was sent in the Anchorage Campaign to assist American soldiers in deterring the Chinese invaders. After Anchorage was liberated it was returned to San Francisco where it sat abandoned and derelict until Corvus Enclave discovered it and got it working again. With Air, Land and now a Naval asset the Enclave's reach is now almost limitless.

Corvus broke his train of thought by shaking his head and walking down the docks. His walk was stopped when an Enclave officer tapped his shoulder.

"Sir there's a group of people here to see you." the officer stated.

"Okay, where are they?" Corvus asked.

"Right behind us sir."

Corvus than turned around to see a familiar group. All of his Friends/Companions that he had met in the mojave. Upon seeing his friends he simply gave a hearty laugh and walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that you shouldn't be."

"What does it look like? You think you can just hit the road without us. Sorry but you're stuck with this Caravan." Cass remarked.

"Grandma needs to be there for you little Jimmy! She needs to keep the bad people from hurting you!" Lily stated.

"Ehh the Mojave was wearing out its welcome, besides im sure you can't go 5 minutes without breaking something." Raul said jokingly.

"You've done a lot for me and the old timers, you gave them back a piece of their life. How can I not help you, besides with the two of us there's a lot more good we can do." Arcade reasoned.

"You and me fighting the legion at bitter springs, not to mention your help moving on from the past. Yeah, im with you all the way partner." Boone stated.

ED-E Simply gave out some happy beeps and boops.

Rex simply came over to Corvus leg and rubbed against him acknowledging he would be there to.

"Did you really think you could leave your girlfriend behind?" Veronica asked walking up to him very closely.

"Of course not!" Corvus replied.

"Good, by the way im staying in your quarters. Still kind of used to first class." she than gave him a quick peck on the nose before walking toward the ship.

"I see she wears the pants in the relationship." Cass whispered to Arcade.

"Well I suppose im not convincing you all not to come so let's aboard than." Corvus stated before the group started boarding the ship.

* * *

 **LIBERTY COMMAND DECK**

Corvus walked up the stairwell and onto the Command deck of the ship. There he saw Admiral Henderson the most unusual member of the Enclave. You see Henderson was actually a ghoul, which was to be never thought of in the Enclave but Corvus made it clear that Ghouls and Super Mutants were allowed to join. Not to mention that Henderson served in the Pre-war US Navy so he was the only one that could actually steer the ship.

"Is everything a go admiral?" Corvus asked.

"Yes sir, we should be departing in 10 minutes time." Henderson replied.

"Good, i shall be on the Deck getting some air." Corvus replied back and with that Corvus went down the stairwell and onto the ships deck.

Corvus was leaning on a railing watching the last minute borders come on board when he heard a familiar voice to his left.

"Nice ship, it's going to be unusual to be so far away from California but im carefully optimistic."

Corvus turned to see who it was and he was surprised.

"Colonel Hsu nice to see you I assume you're along for the ride?"

The NCR Colonel nodded and gave a slight smile "Command is sending me and a battalion of Troops and Rangers to assist in your expedition. They say I am to represent the NCR in any new territory we come in."

"Well im glad to have you aboard." Corvus than held out his hand for a handshake to which the Colonel returned.

"Cute friendship, you guys going to hug?" Came a new voice.

Now this time both the Colonel and Corvus looked to the left to see the new passengers on this trip.

"Regis I assume you're coming too?" Corvus asked the Great Khan.

"Damn right, Papa Khan gave me the Authority of the Great Khans on this trip. Im bringing along some of the gang with me. Dont worry with us by your side those commonwealth gangs will know to look the other way."

Corvus looked and saw the Boarding ramps being raised and the ships anchor being raised.

"Well than let's set sail." Corvus stated.

The Liberty gave out a loud shiphorn noise before moving away from the Dock. Residents of San Francisco watched as the ship started moving away from the Dock and into the bay. It was truly a sight to behold.

* * *

 **LOCATION: NEVADA/ARIZONA BORDER**

"All Units move forward, you give suppressing fire to Alpha Team." An unnamed soldier yelled out as he let loose a hailstorm of gatling laser fire onto the legion soldiers attempting to fight back.

On the sidelines a trio of Enclave APC's were driving through the frontlines before stopping and letting out more soldiers into the fray. Near the frontline's was a forward camp where Orion moreno was talking on a holoprojector to Commander Kreger.

"How's the frontline our there Moreno?" Kreger asked.

"We got the legion running with their heads between their legs, our forces are cutting them down one by one. They don't stand a chance we've had little to almost no casualties. Without Lanius or Caesar leading them we'll take Arizona by the Year's end."

"Very well, stay safe out there old friend." Judah sated.

"You too." Moreno responded back and the transmission was cut.

Orion than put on his Power Armors helmet and grabbed his gatling laser. Overhead he heard Vertibirds perform bombing runs on the legion's hardened targets.

"Time to take back Arizona boys." Orion yelled out to his men to which they gave out a warcry in response and charged the Legion's position.

Phoenix was now in range for the Enclave.

* * *

 **LOCATION: BIG MT, THINK TANK**

"So if im reading this right and I assume I am you want us to make this 'thing' for your Enclave? said out loud to the Enclave Messenger.

"Yes, Corvus was clear on Project Arroyo, it's to be our secret weapon." The messenger replied

"Hmmm, Borous you specialize in Animals what do you make of this?" Klein asked.

"It's not impossible, nothing in science is of course, but it will take a while for us to make the modifications that the Lobotomite wants." Borous reasoned.

"I can get the Weapon and Armor Systems working, can't guarantee the subject will survive but hey we can always build another, we can do that right?" Dr. Zero stated putting his two cents in.

"I can get those medic Pumps in these plans working don't you worry your little teddy bear body off." said Dr. Darla.

"Vocal integration into the suit? Pah Childs play I can have that done in no time!" Dr. 8 exclaimed with his now functioning vocal unit.

"Well than, I see the task before us, go back to your superiors and tell them we are up to the task, just know that it may take a while for Borous and his team." said Dr. Klein

The Enclave messenger simply nodded and walked toward the teleportation room to get back to the Mojave.

* * *

 **LOCATION: THE LIBERTY (PACIFIC OCEAN)**

Corvus walked down the halls of the ship passing crew members alike. He simply wanted to head to his quarters for some relaxation. He came upon his quarters door, of course being the CO means he gets the nicest and most comfortable quarters aboard the ship.

He opened up the door to his quarters and got a surprise of who was sitting on his bed.

"Was wondering when you'd come in here, was getting lonely." Veronica stated getting off the bed and walked towards Corvus who closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been in here?" Corvus asked putting his hands on Veronica's hips.

"Since we set sail, I told you we would be sharing a room."

"Hmph, well at least we get to spend more time together." Corvus replied.

The two than closed the distance with a kiss before pulling away.

"That was fun, now mind telling me how long this trip will take?" Veronica asked.

"Henderson predicts 2-3 weeks at best, We'll be heading south to a place called Panama than go through there to get to the Atlantic ocean. After that we head up North, Were going to make a Pit stop in the Capital wasteland to try and gather what Resources we can from the Enclave presence there. Once our business there is done we head up north Towards the Commonwealth."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sir your pet needs your attention."

Veronica smirked at hearing this "Better go take care of Cuddles, you know he misses when you're gone."

Corvus simply rolled his eyes and yelled at the person at his door "I'll go see him right now!"

"Once you're done with pet care come back so we can have some 'fun" Veronica said quit flirtatiously.

Corvus than opened the door and headed towards the Animal Pens.

* * *

 **ANIMAL PENS DECK**

Corvus stopped at a massive Reinforced metal door. He than looked to the left and saw a service door to get in the pen room. He walked over and opened the door and walked into the pen only to be greeted with a bear crushing hug from Cuddles.

"Hey I missed you to buddy! Don't worry you'll be along for the ride too!"

This pleased Cuddles as he stood up and slipped his tongue in and out of his jaw.

Corvus than proceeded to pet his beloved companion on the head to which cuddles sat down and enjoyed. Corvus made sure to pay special attention to Cuddle's hide.

Yup Cuddles was a Deathclaw, to be more precise an Alpha Deathclaw. Corvus found Cuddles egg at Quarry junction to which the Courier took it and kept it. He was going to give it to Red Lucy at the thorn, but the Egg hatched and Cuddles popped out halfway on the return trip. Corvus decided than and there to raise the little Deathclaw. Cuddles quickly grew into an Alpha Deathclaw as the weeks progressed but never left his masters side. This of course scared some wastelanders to see a Deathclaw at someone's side but Cuddles never attacked unless his master ordered him to.

"Don't worry pal, we have a _big_ Journey ahead of us and I need you to be my big strong Deathclaw." Corvus said leaning his back against a wall.

Cuddles simply gave out a small happy roar that let Corvus know his loyal companion would be with him to the end.

 **AN: Hope You all enjoyed! Alot of side stories will now be popping up as Corvus goes along in his expedition. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I Also want to hear your theories on what the Enclaves plan's are!**


End file.
